One Day with You
by Artemisaish
Summary: Naruto adalah anak cacat dan terjangkit penyakit mematikan dan tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi, karena keadaan inilah tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Saat dia sudah pasrah datanglah seseorang yang mau menemaninya. Sad Ending! Mind To RnR?


**A/N**

**Otanjoubi Omedette! Ai ucapkan buat My friend Sabaku No Itechan yang lagi ultah hari ini , fic ini sengaja Ai buat untuk dia. semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu dan jangan kelamaan ngapdet fic yah! Happy read!!!  
**

**One Day With You**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ya tentu saja milik © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Day With You (Original Version) © Airu Haruza**

**One Day With You (Sasunaru Version) © Airu Haruza**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Fantasy**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**Sasunaru forever**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi/typo/If you don't like don't Read.**

**Janganlah engakau membacanya jika gampang menangis**

**SAD ENDING.**

**Summary:**

**Naruto adalah anak cacat dan terjangkit penyakit mematikan**

**dan tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi, **

**karena keadaan inilah tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya.**

**Saat dia sudah pasrah datanglah seseorang yang mau menemaninya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku menantimu….**

**Dengan sejuta harapan yang aku titipkan pada bintang-bintang yang bersinar menghiasi kelamnya malam….**

**Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya………**

"Tunggu dulu!!! Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mau melakukannya!!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam kepada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Sasuke, kau harus melakukannya" Katanya berwibawa.

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau mengurusi manusia-manusia itu!!" teriak Sasuke kencang.

"Sasuke kau ini malaikat! Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang.

"Biar saja, Itachi-nii juga tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Sasuke!!! Cukup! Kamu sudah keterlaluan, pokoknya mau tidak mau kamu harus melakukannya, atau kamu lebih suka aku memberikan hukuman di Amaterasu!" kata wanita pirang bernama Tsunade yang ternyata pemimpin surga. Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengar hukuman di Amaterasu. Hukuman di Amaterasu adalah hukuman yang paling ditakuti para malaikat karena di Amaterasu para malaikat yang terkena hukuman akan langsung berhadapan dengan siluman rubah yang ganas. Dan yang paling parah adalah mereka harus merawat siluman rubah itu. 'Huek…gila! masa aku harus merawat siluman jelek kayak itu, parah!' Pikir Sasuke.

"Er…Baiklah, Tsunade-san aku akan menerima hukumannya," Kata Sasuke tegas tapi dalam hati merutuk kesal. Sasuke adalah seorang malaikat yang telah berbuat suatu kesalahan yaitu membuat kacau bumi dengan mengubah musim dingin lebih cepat dan musim panas lebih lama, tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa diterima oleh Tsunade karena itu tidak pantas dilakukan apalagi Sasuke seorang malaikat yang tugasnya adalah membuat perdamaian.

"Oke, begitu mulai besok, kau akan turun kebumi." Kata Tsunade. Mendengar ini Sasuke merutuk habis-habisan, hukumannya adalah menemani dan menceriakan hari-hari salah satu manusia dibumi. Sejak dulu Sasuke benci manusia karena menurutnya manusia itu serakah, sombong dan jahat. Dia melihat kertas hukumannya, orang yang harus dia temani adalah……………**Namikaze Naruto!!!**

**Kesejukan yang kau ciptakan membuatku bertahan hidup **

**walau aku tahu waktuku tidak akan lama lagi**

**Naruto POV**

Hari masih sangat pagi, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 04.00, namun aku sudah terbangun dan merangkak mendekati kursi rodaku yang terletak disudut kamarku. Kugoyangkan kursi rodaku bergerak kearah jendela, kusingkapkan tirai dan membuka kacanya. Sejenak aku terkesiap tidak percaya pada penglihatanku. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah sosok yang berdiri tegap memandang kearahku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Jendela kamarku berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah danau yang sangat indah disebuah pegunungan. Aku memandangnya terus begitupun dengan sosok tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang membuat mataku berkedip dan rambut pirangku melambai ditiup angin. Dan aku melihat lagi ketempat sosok tadi berdiri, tetapi aku sudah tidak melihat siapa-siapa lagi disana. Hanya kesunyian yang ada. Kesunyian yang menggigit.

**Kehadiranmu membuatku bertahan hidup walau hanya sebentar,**

**tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk merasakan semua kegembiraan bersamamu.**

**Walau aku tahu itu semua tidak akan mungkin terjadi tapi aku tahu suatu hal**

**Tentangmu…….**

Aku beranjak dari jendela, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen dari laci. Aku mulai menulis, tanganku bergetar saat menulis.

_** Namaku Namikaze Naruto, sebuah nama yang melambangkan semangat hidup. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mempunyai semangat sama sekali untuk menghadapi hari-hariku, jika saja aku mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk berharap lagi.**_

_** Tolong kirimkan aku seseorang yang bisa menemaniku disaat akhirku didunia ini, walau aku sudah divonis hidup tinggal satu minggu lagi, aku hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Apakah masih ada orang yang mau menemaniku disaat-saat akhirku memandang dunia?**_

_**By**_

_**Namikaze Naruto**_

Aku merenung tentang peristiwa yang baru saja aku alami, siapa sosok itu? Tiap kali aku melihat ke danau itu, aku selalu teringat wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Naluriku mengatakan bahwa dialah orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi terlihat sedang tersenyum bagiku.

**Aku tahu suatu hari nanti kau akan datang kepadaku,**

**Menemaniku melewati akhir masaku dengan sebuah senyuman,**

**Senyuman yang tulus….**

Hari itu aku berjalan-jalan kedanau dengan kursi roda dan membawa kertas itu. Aku melongok kesana-kemari,mencari sosok yang selalu kupikirkan. 'Ha..ha…' tawaku menertawakan diriku sendiri. 'tidak mungkin aku menemukannya, dia hanya khayalanku saja' pikirku. Tapi kenapa rasanya dia begitu nyata, mungkin hanya persaanku saja. Yah, ironis sekali' Batinku sedih. Aku hanya bisa memandang danau itu dengan sedih. Yah, danau ini merupakan tempat penghiburku, kalau aku sedih. "Tousan…Kaasan kalau saja kalian masih hidup. Tentu saja kalian akan menemaniku" kataku sedih. Aku mulai mengingat kembali kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, waktu umurku masih tujuh tahun.

**Flashback On**

"Kaasan, apa benar hari ini kita pergi ke Vila?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sayang. Tapi kamu janji jangan nakal yah" Kata seorang wanita berambut merah sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu putra tunggal yang sangat disayanginya.

"Baiklah Kaasan, Naru janji. Terus kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Kalau Tousan sudah pulang"

"Baiklah, Naru akan menunggu Tousan" Teriak Naruto dengan ceria. Hari ini keluarga Namikaze berencana untuk pergi ke Vila pribadi di puncak. Pukul sepuluh pagi mereka sekeluarga berangkat. Naruto kecil bernyanyi riang, dia merasa sangat senang bisa pergi kevila bersama Tousan dan Kaasannya. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat putranya bernyanyi riang. Tapi, saat mobil yang ditumpangi oleh keluarga Namikaze melewati penanjakan dengan jurang dikiri kanannya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba muncul pada tikungan tajam. Keadaan jalanan yang sempit dan tidak adanya pembatas disekitar jurang, membuat Minato tidak bisa mengendalikan arah mobilnya dan yang terdengar hanya dentuman yang besar. Darah mengalir seperti aliran sungai tanpa henti.

**Flashback Of**

'Yah, begitulah! Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka kejadian itu semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Dan ketika aku terbangun aku sudah lumpuh seperti ini dan harus mengenakan kursi roda seumur hidupku. Dan orangtuaku meninggal saat itu juga, ditambah lagi semua keluarga Kaasan dan Tousan menyalahkan aku atas kejadian itu, dan akhirnya mereka semua membenciku dan mengacuhkanku.' Pikirku. Aku memandang danau yang tampak biru, sendirian dalam kesunyian. Airmataku mulai menetes, mengingat semua yang telah terjadi dalam hidupku bagai roda rusak yang terus berputar. Aku masih mengingat ketika dokter memvonis aku terkena kanker otak stadium 4 dan hidupku tinggal seminggu lagi, ketika itu langit seolah runtuh menimpa kepalaku. Aku menjadi linglung. Aku menangis, menjerit tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan. Lengkaplah semua penderitaanku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku, aku kaget dan menoleh, bengong yah begitulah aku bengong. Sosok itu! Dia adalah sosok yang kulihat waktu itu.

**Dan saat itulah**

**aku akan mengikhlaskan segalanya**

**dengan semangat yang menyatu**

**dalam jiwaku**

Benar!! matanya yang hitam dan tajam, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Aku hanya melongo tidak percaya memandangnya.

"Dobe, kau menangis?" tanyanya datar. 'Apa? Apa katanya? Dobe?'

"Hei Teme! Aku bukan dobe, namaku Namikaze Naruto!"

"Aku tahu, Dobe dan jangan panggil aku Teme! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Huh! Kau kira aku senang dipanggil seperti itu, asal tahu saja yah pantat ayam kamu duluan yang memanggilku seperti itu." Kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku, aku lihat wajahnya merah 'Dia itu kenapa seh?' Pikirku heran.

"Ah, sudahlah! Percuma bertengkar dengan kamu tidak ada gunanya." Katanya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ah, tunggu dulu Sasuke…………….Aduh!" Aku mencoba menahan tangannya tapi tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh dari kursi rodaku. Kepalaku tertumbuk, aku merasa berputar-putar dan melihat Sasuke menghampiriku dengan wajah yang cemas dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi semua gelap.

***

Aku membuka mataku, dan yang kulihat adalah semuanya warna orange, apa? Kenapa mataku ini? Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, tetap sama! Aku mencoba bangkit tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku seperti dihantam palu, aku kembali berbaring dan memandang berkeliling. Ternyata aku berada dikamarku sendiri, lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini? Yah, Sasuke! Mana Sasuke? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus yang berasal dari sampingku. Aku menggerakkan badanku dan…aku melihat siTeme itu. Senang? Yah aku senang sekali melihatnya, entahlah. Aku mengelus rambut hitamnya yang berbentuk seperti ayam, 'Hah! Ayam' aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Dia bergerak, dan terbangun

"Heh, kau sudah bangun Dobe" Sahutnya datar. Uratku berkedut.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Namaku NARUTO!!?! Kau dengar? Naruto!!!!" Teriakku kencang boleh dibilang menjerit. Aku langsung duduk melupakan sakit dikepalaku.

"Kamu ini…." Dia menjitakku "Kau kira aku tuli Hah?!? Dasar Baka Dobe!!?!?" Dia mendengus kesal.

"Habis kamu yang mulai duluan" Kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal, aku melihat dia membuang mukanya. Dia aneh! Tapi aku merasa nyaman dan hangat bersamanya!

**Adakah kau ingat hari itu?**

**Hari saat kita pertama kali bertemu?**

**Kau membawa perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan**

**Membawa perasaan aman dan tenteram**

**Perasaan cinta……**

"Eng…Teme" kataku sambil menarik-narik bajunya, dia menoleh dan menatapku

Deg!!!!

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku bertatapan dengan mata onixnya yang indah, perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa mukaku panas dan hanya menunduk.

"Woi!! Pirang kumis duren Dobe Baka, usarankatochi!!!??!!" Teriaknya. Otomatis aku kaget dan terlonjak. Heran sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia menggabungkan kata-kata makian seperti itu. Urat-urat dikepalaku mulai membentuk seperti perempatan.

"Dasar pantat ayam jelek!!! Baka!! Teme pucat!!!!!" Makiku. Menyebalkan sekali! Memangnya dia itu siapa? Memanggilku seperti itu! Kuso!.

"Kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, iya Eng, Teme kamu tinggal dimana?" Tanyaku pada sirambut ayam itu.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Katanya datar, Membuatku kaget.

"Eh, kenapa? Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua Dobe!" Kata-katanya membuatku terhenyak 'Dia sama denganku'.

"Eng….Sasuke…" Panggilku lembut, dia menoleh "Kalau kamu mau kamu bisa tinggal disini." Kataku hati-hati. Kulihat dia tersenyum tipis, aku juga ikut tersenyum.

**Perasaan yang hangat ini……**

**Hanya kurasakan**

**Ketika aku bersamamu……**

***

Sudah dua hari aku dan Sasuke tinggal bersama, dan aku merasa semakin tertekan sekaligus bahagia. Tinggal 5 hari lagi waktuku aku bahagia karena bisa ketemu dengannya walau cuma sebentar. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya, sebagian besar berjalan-jalan dipinggir danau, seperti hari ini aku berjalan didanau bersama Sasuke yang mendorong kursi rodaku. Aku merasa bersemangat dalam menjalani kehidupan ini, yah semangat yang sudah lama terkubur dalam hatiku.

Tahukah kau Sasuke? Saat kau tersenyum padaku dengan pandangan lembut membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dalam diriku. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Aku tersenyum senang dan bercerita tentang masa kecilku. Dia hanya menanggapi dengan senyum atau mengejekku, tapi tidak apa-apa itulah yang membuatku senang. Aku memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasku. Burung-burung terbang dengan gembira diatasku. Aku jadi iri dengan para burung itu yang bisa dengan bebas terbang kesana-kemari tanpa beban.

**Akankah masih ada waktu bagiku?**

**Kebahagiaan ini menarik kedua tanganku**

**Mengajakku menuju kebahagiaan**

**Yang telah lama tak kurasakan…**

"Kau sedang melamun lagi Dobe?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Hah! Tidak kok!" Sahutku mengelak.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang, hari sudah gelap" Katanya.

"Eh, jangan! Aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi" Kataku menghalangi Sasuke. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. dia tampaknya mengerti dan duduk direrumputan disebelah kursiku. Dia menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi kembali keperaduannya. Senja yang sangat indah dan dia ada disini disebelahku, menemaniku, dan menjagaku.

"Dunia yang indah" Gumamnya, membuatku menoleh dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyaku heran.

"Yah! Dengan segala yang ada disini, semuanya indah menurutku" katanya membuatku menggigit bibir, pahit! Aku tersenyum

"Bagiku ini hanya keindahan sesaat dan hanya tampak dari luar, bagaikan sebuah bunga yang indah tapi didalamnya beracun." Jawabanku ini membuatnya tampak heran, tapi dia diam saja.

"Ayo, kita pulang saja" katanya lalu mendorong kursiku menjauh dari danau itu.

**Senja yang indah bersamamu**

**Membuat hatiku berbahagia **

**Hanya bersamamu**

**Selalu….**

*******

Tinggal dua hari!

Dua hari lagi!!!

Sore yang masih sama dengan kemarin, mukaku sudah pucat, sangat pucat! Mataku yang berwarna biru langit sudah menjadi biru pucat dan meredup. Dia sangat khawatir padaku dan menyuruhku kerumah sakit tapi aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa dan ingin kedanau. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, tapi aku menahannya karena nanti aku bisa kehilangan waktu bersamanya. Tentu saja aku tidak mau, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya.

"Naruto" Panggilnya, aku menoleh.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Aishiteru, Naruto" Katanya pelan. Aku terkesiap, 'apa pendengaranku tidak salah?' aku senang, sangat senang. Aku memeluknya sangat erat.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa dunia berputar dan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di hidungku. Aku meraba hidungku, aku terkesiap memandangnya, darah! Aku cepat mengelap sisa darah itu sebelum Sasuke melihatnya, tapi tidak mungkin karena aku tiba-tiba pingsan dalam pelukannya dan kepalaku seperti dihantam palu yang besar. Gelap!

*******

Aku terbangun disebuah ruangan yang putih dan berbau obat. Ukh! Aku kembali lagi disini. Rumah sakit! Aku selalu membencinya, itulah mengapa aku memilih untuk tinggal dipegunungan untuk menjauhi rumah sakit. Eh, dimana dia? ah, itu dia! Sasuke, dia tidur disamping tempat tidurku. Aku mengelus rambutnya lembut, aku merasa aman dan nyaman bersamanya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan tertidur lelap. Dan aku tahu ketika besok aku membuka kedua mataku, sisa waktuku tinggal sehari lagi! Aku tersenyum dalam tidurku. Hatiku telah menetapkan. Aku Siap!

**Aku tahu waktuku tidak lama lagi**

**Tapi aku telah siap!**

Aku membuka kedua mataku pagi itu, aku melihat kejendela, warna alam mulai memudar tak lagi dapat menghiasi langit nan biru dan hati yang terlelap dalam kesedihan. Akan tetapi sebelum aku menutup mata ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Naruto…." Suara yang sangat familiar, aku menoleh. Dan aku menjalankan kursi rodaku kearahnya memeluknya sangat erat seakan aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu?" tanyanya dalam pelukanku. Aku terisak

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" isakku dibahunya, Sasuke menenangkanku.

"Berhentilah menangis, kamu pasti sembuh aku yakin!" Katanya membuatku hanya tersenyum pahit 'Aku harap juga begitu, Sasuke' pikirku sendu.

"Sasuke, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Kataku. Yah, aku harus ketempat itu dan mengataka 'itu' padanya.

"Apa saja Naruto" Katanya lembut membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Aku ingin sekali saja melihat danau tempat kita itu terakhir kali"

"Hah! Kau bicara apa Naruto? Tolong jangan berkata begitu." Pintanya membuatku tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mohon kepadamu Sasuke" Kataku pelan. Dia tampaknya menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah, sebentar sore kita berangkat." Katanya membuatku bersemangat walau wajahku sudah sangat pucat.

**Aku telah siap!**

**Tapi, sebelum itu semua terjadi**

**Kumohon padamu Sasuke**

**Aku ingin bersamamu**

**Hanya untuk hari ini……**

*******

Sore yang sangat indah, aku dan Sasuke menaiki bus untuk pergi kedanau itu, rumahku dan danau itu terletak dipegunungan, aku menyukai daerah itu, daerah yang kutuju bersama orang tuaku ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hari sudah semakin gelap mungkin besok, kami baru tiba. Waktuku semakin sempit.

**Kumohon waktu!**

**Kumohon padamu**

**Berhentilah!**

Matahari sudah tinggi saat bus itu berhenti di tempat pemberhentian dan untuk perjalanan selanjutnya kami harus berjalan lagi. Karena, belum ada transportasi untuk kerumahku, dan harus berjalan sekitar 4 km. Sasuke menyuruhku naik kepunggungnya karena tidak mungkin aku memakai kursi roda dijalan berbatu seperti ini, tentu saja aku menolaknya, tapi dia memaksaku. Akhirnya, aku naik kepunggungnya dan dia menggendongku. Sungguh seperti sebuah kisah yang romantis tapi, yang aku pikirkan sekarang apakah masih ada waktu bagiku? Sebentar lagi sudah senja, aku semakin merasa kepalaku berputar dan hidungku terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah, dan dia mengetahuinya walaupun dia hanya diam.

"Sasuke, turunkan aku saja!" Kataku Karena aku tidak tega merepotkannya lebih jauh.

"Kamu gila yah! Tidak mungkin aku menurunkan kamu disini, kamu kan tidak bisa berjalan?" Dia marah padaku, aku hanya terdiam kembali.

**Jika saja aku masih mempunyai waktu**

**Sasuke……**

**Aku ingin bersamamu**

**Selamanya……**

*******

Senja dihari itu sungguh sangat indah, langit yang kemerah-merahan sungguh membuatku terpesona oleh keindahan alam ini. Sebentar lagi kami sampai, dikejauhan danau tempat tujuanku dengan Sasuke sudah tampak, semakin besar dan besar. And There is I am!! Bersamanya memandang danau yang juga ikut kemerah-merahan. Aku harus melakukannya! Aku turun dari punggungnya, dia mencegahku tapi aku memaksa! Aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya, dia menopangku.

"Sasuke…."

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sebelum waktuku habis" dia kelihatan kaget tapi hanya diam, aku melanjutkan "Sebelum itu, aku ingin memberikan surat ini kepadamu." Kataku sambil memberikan surat berwarna biru, dia mengambilnya.

"Boleh aku buka sekarang?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan tahu saatnya nanti" Kataku.

"Eng…Sasuke" Panggilku, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedang memandang surat berwarna biru itu dan memandangku. "Aku tahu kita baru saja saling kenal dan telah bersama selama seminggu ini apalagi hari ini! Aku senang mempunyai kesempatan yang banyak untuk bersamamu hari ini! Sasuke, aku….

**Tapi, sebelum mataku tertutup**

**Aku ingin mengatakan **

**Bahwa **

**Aku….**

"Mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu. Walau jiwaku telah pergi, Aishiteru Sasuke!" Kataku pelan. Dia tampak tercengang lalu kemudian tersenyum. Dia memelukku, aku merasa hangat. Kembali lagi, kepalaku tambah sakit.

"Naruto" panggilnya dalam pelukan.

"Ada apa?"

"Akankah kita bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak. Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke, yakinlah dalam hatimu kita pasti akan bertemu lagi saat……

**Impian**

**Dan**

**Kenyataan**

**Menjadi**

**Satu**

……

"Apakah kamu mau berjanji untuk itu, Naruto?"

"Aku janji Sasuke" Kataku sangat pelan bagai sebuah bisikan. Dan aku merasa gelap, sangat gelap. Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, yang kuingat aku masih dalam pelukannya, memandang senja yang akan segera berganti dengan malam. Menatap sendu pada alur kehidupan.

**Terima Kasih**

**Sasuke,,,**

**Aku**

**Mencintaimu**

………

**End Of Naruto POV**

Alam mulai berganti warna, bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi gelapnya malam. Bulan pun turut berpartisipasi menghiasi langit kelam itu. Danau kenangan itu menjadi sebuah saksi bisu sebuah kehidupan.

**Sasuke POV**

'Dia telah pergi' kataku dalam hati. Aku ingin menangis, tapi tidak mungkin karena aku seorang malaikat. Dia masih berada dalam pelukanku. Tapi aku tahu dia telah pergi. Aku membaringkannya dipinggir danau yang kelam. Menatap wajahnya, matanya telah tertutup dengan sebuah senyuman kebahagian menghiasi wajahnya. Aku mencium bibirnya untuk terakhir kalinya, dan berbisik ditelinganya

"Selamat tinggal Naruto, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Yah, selalu! Sampai kita bertemu lagi, saat Impian dan Kenyataan kita telah menjadi satu. Selamat jalan Naruto."

*******

Pemakaman itu sepi! Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang yang tidak aku ketahui. Langit mulai basah, seperti sedang meratapi kepergian seseorang yang selalu merasa tidak dianggap, orang-orang mulai pergi satu-persatu dan tinggallah aku sendiri. Aku menaburkan bunga diatas pusaranya dan mengeluarkan surat berwarna biru itu dari sakuku. Aku tahu ini saatnya aku membacanya……

_Dear Sasuke,,,_

_Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu disaat terakhirku dan bersamamu dalam perjalanan hidup yang akan menjadi kenangan terindah buatku. Walau hari itu hanya sekali tapi semua ini aku jalani dengan kegembiraan. kamu tahu satu hal, hidup ini hanya sekali dan kurasa semua akan berakhir ditengah kebahagiaan._

_Meski waktu menghukumku kan kurelakan itu semua karena kuyakin kita akan selalu bersama dalam hatiku dan hatimu. Harapan yang akan menjadi satu dalam kenyataan akan berubah menjadi suatu kebahagiaan._

_Mungkin tuhan tak menggariskan aku untuk selalu bersama kamu, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku minta sama kamu, jalanilah hidup ibarat air yang mengalir dengan begitu kamu akan bagaikan matahari yang selalu bersinar dihatiku._

_**Aishiteru Sasuke,,,,**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya,,,**_

_**By**_

_**Namikaze Naruto**_

Tak terasa air mataku menetes membentuk sebuah aliran sungai yang deras. Aku tidak peduli lagi bahwa malaikat pantang menangisi manusia, aku mencintainya!

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, kamu memberiku sebuah pelajaran tentang cinta dan kasih sayang. Terima kasih Naruto." Kataku pelan dan beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman yang masih basah di kala senja itu. Kini, selesailah tugasku. Aku masih memandang danau itu, danau yang kemerah-merahan. Sayapku sudah muncul. Aku mulai terbang mengelilingi danau itu dan menghilang dibalik senja waktu itu.

**~The End~**

**Wah, Ai gak nyangka!**

**Akhirnya bisa selesai juga,,,,**

**Waktu Ai membaca ulang ini fic**

**Sumpah!! Ai nangis.**

**Aneh yah! Padahal Ai sendiri yang ngebuat. Kok malah nangis.**

**Gak tau juga, ada apa dengan Mood Ai waktu ngebuatnya. Yang pasti Ai jadi kaget sendiri dengan kata-katanya. Naru-chan kasian banget yah, tapi gak apa-apa deh. Daripada Sasu-kun yang mati bisa-bisa rumah Ai banjir end berantakan gara-gara ngamuk ditambah nangis.**

**Oh, iya**

**Happy birthday Itechan,,,**

**Nih, hadiah ultahnya. Semoga bernangis ria deh. Dan jangan lupa review yah, kalau nggak aku gantung nantinya.**

**Ai capek membuatnya, kerana Ai gak bisa membuat fic oneshot yang pendek.**

**Arigatou buat para reader, tolong dong senpai!!! *merajuk***

**Review fic Ai dong please!!! **

**~Airu Haruza~**

**~_^**


End file.
